falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Emily Ortal
|level =1 |derived = |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Cowardly |assistance =Helps Friends and Allies |hair color =Brown |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairMessy02F |head add ons=None |height =1.00 |factions =DontTazeMeBroFaction FollowersOfTheApocalypseFaction vFollowerDoctorDialogueFaction vFollowerMormonFortDialogueFaction vFollowersDialogueFaction VNCRStreetFaction |class =WastelandAdventurer |combat style=Default |GECK race =Caucasian |edid =Lucky38FollowerEmily |baseid = |refid = |footer = Emily without her glasses }} |content2= |content3= }} Doctor Emily Ortal is a physician who is found outside the Lucky 38 casino on the Strip in 2281. Background Emily is a member of the Followers of the Apocalypse and wants to get some information from Mr. House's mainframe. It can be revealed that she has a family currently living in Arroyo. It may be discovered that she is the one responsible for programming Yes Man for Benny, with the hopes of using it to hack into House's databases and retrieving whatever information was hidden. Unfortunately, Benny chose not to fulfill his end of the deal and ended their arrangement once he had what he wanted. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests The Moon Comes Over the Tower: Emily Ortal will approach the Courier outside of the Lucky 38 casino, and will ask for them to bug one of Mr. House's computers in order to obtain medical data. At this point, her request may be accepted without an extra reward, or, by passing a skill check (Barter 40), the Courier may acquire several medical supplies from her as payment. Inventory Notes * A dialogue option exists in the G.E.C.K. where the Courier could pass a (Perception 6) check to learn that Emily slept with Benny thanks to "sleep deprivation and one atomic cocktail too many," along with sympathetic and mean responses which grant positive or negative Karma accordingly. However, the game was accidentally set to check Emily's Perception, not the Courier's. Using a console command like or on Emily prior to dialogue will allow the dialogue option to appear. * A dialogue option exists where the Courier can pass an Intelligence check (6) to ask how Emily made it onto the Strip. She will explain that the matter of Mr. House's technology was important enough that the Followers managed to scrape together enough caps for the credit check. * When the quest from her has been finished and after returning later to talk to her, the Courier is able to keep repeating a Speech challenge about how she bugged Mr. House the first time, although should dialogue be ended, further interactions will be met with generic responses. * During the Barter check, the Courier actually uses the name given to them by the player in the text. This is one of few moments where this actually occurs. * Benny names her as the Follower he recruited to help reprogram Yes Man, in exchange for letting her study the robotics. She was responsible for Yes Man's helpful personality. * If after leaving the Lucky 38 with Emily present and not previously talked to, and should one manage to sidestep her and manually leave The Strip, she will follow the Courier across the entire wasteland and trigger the dialogue to start the quest "The Moon Comes Over the Tower." (Just fast travel to any location and wait about 10 hours.) Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Emily Ortal appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * Sometimes Emily may not appear in game. * After bugging Mr. House's computer network, Emily Ortal may not appear outside the Lucky 38, where the quest objective is. ** On PC, she can be made to reappear by typing: and . * Sometimes Emily will spawn inside the Presidential Suite and/or the casino at the Lucky 38. * Emily can sometimes be found at The Fort, after the drawbridge, where she will make her request for The Moon Comes Over the Tower. If this is the case the player may then need to return there to complete the quest. * The first conversation with Emily will act as if she's already asked the Courier to bug Mr. House's, and was rejected. This may have to do with the order you do the quests in. (Likely to happen if Benny is not killed at the Tops.) * Emily appears at the gates of the Sierra Madre Casino at the end of Dead Money before you travel back to the Wasteland, ending the add-on. This makes the quest impossible to complete as she will wait there, and the player cannot return to the Sierra Madre after the end of the DLC. ** On PC, this can be changed using the console. * Sometimes Emily will disappear and respawn in the Nellis array inexplicably. The quest can still be completed, however the game may place her waypoint at Old Mormon Fort before redirecting you to the Nellis array. She spawns inside the array entrance with her normal dialogue. If you complete her quest, she will simply leave, and try to manually walk back to the Old Mormon Fort, but will be killed if you do not fast travel before she hits the artillery zone. * After completing the quest The Moon Comes Over the Tower, you can talk with her about what happened during her previous attempt of fulfilling her task, and you'll eventually have the possibility of making infinite speech challenges. If your speech skill is 35 or more, you can win as many of these speech challenges as you want, since they make up an infinite loop of experience winnings. * Emily may sometimes appear inside the REPCONN headquarters to give the Courier the quest The Moon Comes Over the Tower. Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas doctors Category:New Vegas Strip characters Category:Followers of the Apocalypse de:Emily Ortal es:Emily Ortal fr:Emily Ortal pl:Emily Ortal ru:Эмили Ортал uk:Емілі Ортал zh:Emily Ortal